This invention relates generally to calculators and more particularly to a new and novel calculator improvement whereby a person is able to quickly determine the caloric, carbohydrate and/or protein value of a given portion of food or drink without resorting to endless tables contained in booklets or various charts as is the usual practice.
It is a recognized fact that many overweight people in the world are constantly trying to lose weight by various methods such as diets, by restricting their caloric, carbohydrate and/or protein intake and many other systems.
One of the most popular ways of restricting one's diet is to purchase a lengthy book which will list every known portion and type of food along with the caloric, carbohydrate and/or protein value of the food item. Thereafter the dieter resorts to looking up the appropriate food or drink in the charts contained therein and generally either tries to remember the value or mentally adds it to other values of consumable items or else writes down the value on a separate piece of paper as the items are consumed. It can be seen that this method, while being accurate, can be very burdensome to many people, especially businessmen and women who travel extensively and must eat out in restaurants during their trips. It is also very burdensome to the average housewife who is attempting to prepare a proper meal for her family since it slows her down drastically by requiring her to constantly go into the book to find the appropriate food value.
It has been estimated that there are approximately one-hundred million overweight Americans and at least another seventy million watching their weight with a daily goal of staying trim and healthy. At least seventy million Americans are estimated to start on some type of a diet each year, many of which end in total failure.